


Alpha and Omega

by Capsicle1916



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/M, M/M, Mention of minor violence but nothing major, No Past Pepper/Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle1916/pseuds/Capsicle1916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is assigned their status upon their tenth birthday. The rankings are Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Bonds are found and created in middle school, in the seventh grade. Alphas are assigned an Omega to protect with their lives, and Omegas pledge their allegiance to their Alpha. Betas are better understood as free-agents. Unassigned and willing to choose their mate, Betas are uncommon and a rarity. Once assigned, an Omega and an Alpha are inseparable. When one is in distress, the other feels it and goes to them. To lose a bond with your Alpha or Omega is the worst feeling possible. It is as if you lose a part of yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connections Aren't Always... Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is a random 'hey, I'm bored' thing, but after a friend read it, I thought that I'd share it with the people of the world. So... Enjoy.

A mother patted down her son's plaid shirt. He tried to move away when she tried to smooth out his hair. "Ma, don't."

"Steven. Your hair's sticking up."

"I'll fix it later. I've got to go." Steven, or Steve, kissed her cheek and took off on his bicycle. "I'll see you after school!"

"Hurry back!" she called after him as he faded away.

Steve couldn't wait to get to school. He'd be meeting his bond today. He hoped it was that girl with curly brown hair. 'Peggy,' he thought with a smile. 'Hopefully it'll be her. She's so pretty.' He never lost his smile. He was too busy daydreaming to care.

\------

"Why aren't you at school yet?"

Tony sighed and grabbed his backpack and shoved past his father. "I'm about to leave."

As the short brunette reached the door, he heard his dad call, "Anthony."

"Yea?" He turned slightly.

"Don't get some bitch as a bond. Stark men don't get the leftovers."

"Alright." Tony could have cared less who he got, as long as he was happy with her. Hell, he would have preferred being a Beta, a new girl every night, but no, he had to be an Alpha. He huffed as he loaded into the sleek Lincoln. "Damn assignments. I hate this."

"Master Stark?" the driver said quietly, earning Tony's attention. "I can't help but overhear about your annoyance of today—" Tony couldn't help but smirk. How could he not hear it? "—but I'm sure once you figure out who it is, you'll think differently."

"I'm not so sure about that, Hap." Tony stared out the window as they drove off the huge property.

\-------

Steve ran up the steps two by two and burst through the doors. Bucky looked over and waved. "Steve! Over here!" 

The blonde went over to him. "Hey Bucky. You ready?"

"Yep. Already got my eye on a few pretties." The brunette smirked deviously. "What about you?"

"Just one." Steve's attention went to the girl walking by, the same one he'd been daydreaming of. "H-Hey Peggy," he ventured.

She looked at him—'oh my god those eyes are beautiful'—and flashed a smile—'I think my heart just melted from that smile.' "Hey Steve."

She continued walking and Steve kept staring. Bucky nudged him. "Dude. You're drooling again. Stop."

Steve jerked back to reality and wiped his mouth. "Shut up."

"All seventh graders to the auditorium," the PA announced.

"Come on. Lets go get bonded." Bucky and Steve headed out to the auditorium with the rest of their grade.

\---------

Once seated, the principal Nick Fury came out to a podium. He was a formidable man complete with an eyepatch, trench coat, and booming voice. He began a long, boring speech that even he admitted was useless but required. Halfway through, Tony came running in, panting and flushed. Everyone stared. The brunette only ducked his head and went to the nearest open seat. Steve huffed slightly. 'Can't even be on time for this,' he thought, turning back to Fury.

The speech went on, then he called people up one by one. They were sent to a certain curtained room on the football field. They were there for two reasons: to keep the students from knowing their bond right off the bat, and to ensure privacy during the bonding.

Steve had his name called long through the list, his name being Rogers, and he received his room assignment. He was smiling as he neared it. 'Maybe it'll be Peggy,' he thought happily. She'd been called long before him, not far after Bucky. He threw the curtain open and saw the room was empty. His heart sank. 'Not Peggy,' he admitted sadly. He sighed and took his place on the cot in there. He was sitting in silence for no more than five minutes before it opened once more. Steve looked up. Tony stared. Both were in shock.

"No way."

"Not you."

Steve stood, coming just below Tony's height. "You are my bond?" he asked.

"Apparently. Either that, or I read the number wrong." He held up the paper. "I'm in room 55."

"So am I." Steve stared at him. "... How?"

"I have no idea. I'm not even gay."

Steve blinked. "N-Neither am I," he lied.

Tony gave him a long, hard look. "There has to be some sort of mix up." He was about to leave when Fury passed by and pushed Tony in and closed the curtain. They both let out a yell of surprise as they bumped together and tumbled onto the cot.

Steve, pressed beneath Tony, stared at him. 'Wow. His eyes are really dark.' He reached up slightly and touched Tony's hair. 'So soft...'

He failed to notice the frozen look Tony was giving him. "St-Steve?" the brunette croaked, his voice failing him.

Steve suddenly jerked his hand back. "S-Sorry." Both got up and looked at one another. "Maybe there isn't a mix up," the blonde said.

"Well... If there isn't, how in the hell does this bond thing work?"

"I dunno. My mom never told me. She said it was secret between you and your Alpha."

"You mean Omega."

"I'm talking out of my point of view, but in your case, yes, Omega."

Tony gave Steve a look. "Let me see your hand."

"Why?"

"Just lemme see it."

Steve offered his hand and Tony took it. He linked his fingers with Steve's and held them. The blonde blinked. 'Why do they fit so well together?' He laid his hand over Tony's. Tony smiled softly. 'Why is he smiling?' Steve asked himself.

"You've got big hands," the brunette told him.

"I-I do?"

"Yea. At least, bigger ones than me."

"That's a little strange considering I'm smaller than you." Steve gave him a smile. 'Oh my god that smile is so much more than Peggy's,' he thought when he looked at Tony.

Both stared at each other, just smiling and taking in the traits that they somehow now loved. In that one touch of their hands, Steve and Tony both felt a connection they'd never felt before.

Steve ventured a step closer, taking Tony's other hand. "Tony Stark," he whispered.

"Steve Rogers," Tony said in return.

"I don't think they messed up."

"No. They didn't."

Steve smiled. He wasn't sure how this worked. It just... It just did. He felt complete standing with Tony. For once, this Omega didn't wish for someone he couldn't be with, and this Alpha didn't wish to be a Beta.

\---------

Long after they'd left their room, Steve and Tony separated to their classes. Jittery all day, Steve ended up drawing Tony in his sketchbook millions of times. Finally, lunch rolled around. Steve found Tony in the courtyard and sat down beside his Alpha.

Natasha, a fiery red head friend of Steve's, sat beside the blonde. A wiry, blonde boy that wore sunglasses plunked down beside her. "Hey."

"Hey," Natasha said. She didn't introduce him yet.

Bucky was next to arrive, a grey-brown haired boy with glasses and a bright purple shirt walking beside him, looking a little nervous. "Bruce!" Tony said gleefully when he saw the boy with Bucky.

"Hey Tony." Bruce relaxed a bit more as he recognized his friend.

"Who's Bruce, Buck?" Steve whispered to his friend.

"My Omega." Bucky smiled fondly at the glasses-wearing boy and earned a smile from his friend.

Next to arrive were the two Norwegian exchange students, Thor and Loki. As soon as they sat down, Thor leaned over and kissed Loki flat on the mouth. Steve and the rest of the group looked extremely confused, concerned, and a little disgusted.

"Aren't you two brothers?" Natasha's sunglasses-wearing friend asked.

"Step. And now we are bonded," Thor said.

"Isn't that incest?" Tony asked.

"Incest?" Loki echoed, looking confused.

"Never mind." Steve rolled his eyes an looked to Natasha. "So who is this?" He gestured to the boy.

"Nuh uh. Pep's not here yet." The red head smirked and waited until another girl arrived. Pepper, a Beta, sat down. A few waved while Steve looked to Natasha, really wanting to know who the new guy was. "Okay. This is Clint. He's my Alpha."

"I thought you were an Alpha, Tasha," Pepper said.

"Apparently we're the first dual Alpha bond in years."

"Figures. Tasha's not only is an Alpha, but gets another Alpha," Bucky said.

Natasha shot him a look. Steve said to avoid a fight, "Okay, so the bonds are: Bucky and Bruce, Nat and Clint, Thor and Loki, and Tony and I."

"Appears so." Pepper looked around the group. "So what about Peggy?" she asked Steve.

The blonde shrugged. "No idea."

Pepper nodded and stole Tony's apple. "Hey!" the Alpha exclaimed, only earning a smirk from the Beta.

\----------

The day went on and Steve didn't want to leave Tony, so he waited with him for Happy to arrive. "Hey Steve?"

"Hm?" The blonde looked up from his bike.

"Would you want to come over this weekend?" he asked.

Steve blinked. "Uh... Sure."

"Alright then." The car pulled up and Tony quickly kissed Steve's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The Lincoln took off, leaving the red faced Omega standing there in shock. He took off on his bike for home. He couldn't wait for the weekend.


	2. Welcome To Stark Manor

Steve was jittery all week, his mind going berserk with the thought of being able to go to Tony's house.

That Monday, when Steve and Tony had been bonded, Steve had told his mother and she only smiled and said she was happy for him. She also mentioned how Steve's father, the late war veteran Joseph Rogers, would also be proud.

Sarah Rogers was now watching her son run back and forth through the yard with Bucky, a worn football being thrown between them.

She smiled. "Steven! When are you heading over to Anthony's?"

"Three," the blonde answered as he ducked around Bucky for the win.

"You cheater!" Bucky accused, tackling Steve to the mud from last night's shower. They failed to hear Sarah's calls for them to stop and ended up fighting until they were covered head to toe in grey-tinted mud and grass. Steve looked at Bucky and Bucky looked at Steve.

Sarah only sighed. "Come on." She led the boys around back to the water hose. She turned it on, and, while she waited for the hottest water to empty out of it, said, "Strip and throw your clothes on the sidewalk."

Bucky and Steve had been friends since they were born, so this was not awkward whatsoever. The two seventh graders soon stood in their underwear. Bucky was being teased for the ducks he had on his. Sarah silenced the arguing and sprayed the remaining dirt off them.

Steve glanced at his watch and rushed inside. "Steven! What are you doing?!" Sarah called.

"I've gotta get ready! It's after three!"

Sarah looked at Bucky, who only shrugged. "He's OCD."

"So I've noticed."

The brunette grabbed his clothes. "I'm just gonna go take a shower, Mrs. Rogers."

"Alright. You know where everything is." Sarah walked inside, washed her hands, and was nearly toppled over by Steve. "Steven! Calm down!"

"Sorry Ma!" he called over his shoulder as he took off. He forgot his bike and just ran to the largest, most extravagant home in the city: Stark Manor.

\----------

Tony was never one for punctuality—obvious from his transcript of absences and tardies—but when that clock struck 3 o'clock, he was standing on the stairs in front of the door. He'd been waiting for a while for Steve to arrive. 'What if he forgot?' he thought sadly. 'He probably forgot and didn't want to come. I mean, why would he come? Just because we bonded doesn't mean he likes me—' He looked up as he heard running.

Steve was running up the driveway, tired, out of breath, but still he smiled widely at his Alpha.

Tony smiled back at his Omega. "I thought you forgot."

"Nah. Me and Buck got held up."

"How so?"

"We got covered with mud. My ma had to spray us off."

Tony nodded and smiled. He led Steve up to the house. 

Steve was immediately entranced. The Omega stared at everything. "This is HUGE."

"Well this is Stark Manor."

"True."

A butler in a crisp black suit walked up. "Master Tony, your father said that while you have your friend over, you are to leave him alone."

"Alright. Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes Master Tony?"

"Can we have some of your brownies?" Tony put on a perfect 'I'm-innocent-and-I-deserve-to-be-spoiled' look and smiled at his butler.

Of course, Jarvis smiled back. "Yes. I'll bring them up to your room when they're ready."

"Thank you Jarvie!" Tony turned to see Steve watching in silent awe. "Yes, I did call my butler Jarvie. Don't judge me." The Alpha grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him up the stairs. "Come on! Now we're gonna see my room!" Steve was silent as Tony rambled a bit about the house and all that. The Omega didn't care. He liked when Tony rambled.

They came to the end of the east hall and Tony threw open both doors with a flourish. Little DIY kits littered the floor, blueprints covered the walls and tables, and even Tony's bed was messy with clothes and kits.

"Sorry for the mess if it bugs you. I personally like the clutter. Then everything is in its proper place." He flashed Steve a smile and Steve felt his stomach flip. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." Steve was looking around when his eyes spotted eight little rag doll type things. He walked over and picked one up. "What's this?" The one he'd picked up had a large round head, about two inches across, and a small body. The doll wore a star-spangled outfit with a little circle in its hand. The doll wore a dark blue cowl that matched its outfit. "Did you make this?"

"No. My mom did. I just gave it an outfit. It's kinda weird having these big headed dolls sitting around, so I found some old clothes and made superheroes. That one is Captain America."

"It's neat." He looked at the others. Tony explained each one as Steve picked it up.  
One had red hair and a black suit—Black Widow.

One had a black and purple suit and a bow, which Tony called Hawkeye.

Another wore a red and gold suit. Tony seem particularly fond and proud of it, calling it Iron Man.

The one beside Captain America wore a black and grey suit. Tony said he didn't have a name for it yet, so Steve decided to call it the Winter Soldier because of the gun and the blue eyes.

The two he picked up next looked straight out of a storybook. One had long luxurious hair and wore armour and a red cape. The other had green robes, black hair, and wore a helmet with ram horns. The first held a hammer and the second held a scepter. Tony said that he named them Thor and Loki. Steve raised his eyebrows at that. "Hey. I made them after those Norse gods. It's not my fault those two are also named that."

Steve picked up the last one. It looked exactly like Bruce. "Uh... How's this a superhero? It's Bruce."

"Because—lemme see it." Tony took it and turned away from Steve. Steve tried to look around Tony, then next thing he knew, Steve was holding a little green monster man. "That's the Hulk. Bruce has anger issues, so I made that to symbolise the Hulk."

"Huh. Neat." Steve put it down. "So Tony Stark plays with dolls."

"Action figures," the Alpha stressed. "And I don't play with them. I only have them because my mom made them."

"Alright." Steve wandered around and saw another door. He pushed it open and revealed a giant game room. "Wanna play?"

"Sure. You pick." Tony walked in, grabbed a controller, and sat down in a bean bag.  
Steve put in Halo and they sat playing. The Omega was a bit confused on how he was winning when he turned to Tony and saw the Alpha staring at him. 

"Tony?" He went to reach out and shake Tony's shoulder, but the Alpha sprang up out of his seat, tackled Steve, and pinned him down in the cushy bean bag. Steve's controller clattered to the floor. The Omega stared up at his Alpha and blinked.

Tony smiled softly. "My little Omega," he quipped, and Steve went to say something but the words were swallowed up by Tony's mouth.

Steve's eyes went wide as a feeling of euphoria came over him and he slowly relaxed and managed to wrap his arms up around Tony's neck and pull him down. The Alpha let out a small grunt and yanked fistfuls of Steve's hair and held on tight enough to make the Omega whimper. Tony ignored the little sound and pulled Steve by his hair up onto his lap. Though Steve was hurting, he obliged by wrapping his legs around Tony's body and pressing to him. 

The two separated with a small noise, and Tony didn't pause for a beat as he pressed his mouth to Steve's neck and bit down lightly. The Omega gasped and craned his head back. Fingers dug into skin and teeth made red semi-circles.

Steve felt the bean bag beneath his back once more, and he managed to open his eyes enough to see a dark glint in Tony's eyes. The Omega just barely rolled his hips up and watched his Alpha's gaze widen and his smirk grow.

"You wanna play that way, Omega?" Tony said, baring his teeth in a devious smile. Steve only nodded in response. "Alright. But you gotta surrender."

"No—" Steve was cut off by a harsh bite on his earlobe. He let out a small cry of pain, "Tony!"

"I said surrender, Omega," the Alpha spat.  
Steve was biting his lip as Tony's fingernails dug into his bare arm. "T-Tony. Stop. P-P-Please. It hurts."

Tony's slightly angered face faded as he saw Steve's pained face and the blood beginning to run from the blonde's arm. He released him and moved away. "Oh my god. I-I'm sorry, Steve."

The Omega sat up and held his arm. He refused to meet Tony's gaze. "It's fine. I'm an Omega. I should have listened." He stood up. "I'm gonna go ahead and go home."

"Steve, don't. I said I was sorry—"

"It's not your fault. My ma's probably expecting me. It's late." He looked at Tony for a moment before heading out with a mumbled, "I'll see you Monday."

Tony looked at his clock. "Great. Only thirty minutes here and you already scared him away." The Alpha sighed sadly and sat in the bean bag and stared at the red on his fingernails.

\--------

Steve walked inside without saying anything to his mom and went right to his bathroom and into the shower. He stood under the hot water, looking at the little crescent moons made by Tony's nails in his arm. The blood soon ran clear and the Omega just stood staring at the wall. "I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have left him like that." He finally got out and got dressed and laid a bandage over the worst of the cuts.

Sarah came up and stood in the doorway. "Steven?"

"Hm?" He looked over from his sketchbook.

"Care to tell me why you're home so early?"  
Steve only turned back to his paper and dropped his head. "I... I didn't listen, and I paid for it."

Sarah walked up and laid a hand on Steve's arm, just below the fingernail marks. "Did Anthony do this?"

"Yes, but it was only because I didn't listen. I'm an Omega. I have to listen to him."

"Sweetheart. Look at me." Sarah turned her son to face him and knelt slightly to hold his hands and knees. "I'm an Omega, and your father was my Alpha. I didn't have to listen to his every command, and, like me, you don't have to listen to Anthony's. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Steve hugged his mom around the neck. "Can I call him and apologize?"

"Of course."

She watched him go call and looked at his desk. A first-person POV sketch of Tony's dark and devious face was there, looking so realistic that Sarah believed she could reach out and touch Tony's face. She left the book alone and went downstairs where he heard Steve talking with Tony. 

She smiled softly. She knew Steve cared a lot about Tony, but if this hurting thing kept up, Sarah would take things into her own hands. And it would not be pretty.


	3. Just Play Along and Pray You Don't Wake Up Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The further adventures of Steve and Tony, with a little bit of Howard. Okay, maybe a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for leaving y'all hanging like that. I've been working on school and such so much I keep forgetting to write. But I've finally got the next chapter up, and I'm working on the next. Read and enjoy, my minions!

Steve and Tony didn't speak about what'd happened that Saturday. The week was uneventful except watching Thor beat up some guy for knocking Loki's books down. Of course Thor got suspended but hey, 20,000 views on YouTube as Tony said later that day.

Friday afternoon, Steve decided to pay Tony a surprise visit, and maybe things would go better than the weekend before. Tony never expected it, so he'd remained locked in his room. The Omega jogged up to the door and knocked. Instead of Jarvis like Steve had assumed, he was surprised by seeing the multimillionaire Howard Stark standing there. The older Alpha held a glass of whiskey in one hand and had an unlit cigar in his mouth. "Who're you?"

"I-I'm Steve. Tony's b—friend." The Omega had no idea why Howard unnerved him.

Howard stared down at him, then allowed him in. "Anthony's probably holed up in his room."

"Thank you, sir." Steve took off up the stairs.

The older Stark watched the blonde vanish around the corner. "Hm." He gave up his curiosity for the time being and went to continue his work.

\----------

Steve pushed the door open quietly and looked in. Tony had his back to the door, working on something unseen by the Omega. Steve closed the door as he walked over to Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist. The Alpha nearly jumped out of his skin and looked over his shoulder at Steve. Steve only smiled. "Hi Tony."

"Dear god Rogers. Don't scare me like that." He turned and put his arms around Steve's neck.

The Omega laughed and pulled Tony in for a deep kiss. The Alpha smiled against his mouth and was dully surprised when he was lifted onto the desk behind him. He pulled back and looked at his Omega. "I thought I was supposed to be the Alpha."

"I only lifted you up," Steve said as he caught Tony's lip in his teeth.

The two tangled their arms together, Tony's legs wrapped around Steve's waist, and neither noticed that the door had been left a little ajar. Tony let out a laugh and a small moan as Steve kissed his neck. "St-Steve! It tickles! Quit it!"

"Why? I like it when you laugh."

Tony tangled his fingers in the blonde hair and craned his neck back. "St-St-Steve," he breathed as Steve nipped the skin along his collarbone.

Suddenly, the door flew open and both boys jerked apart. Tony scrambled to right his shirt and hide the developing hickeys. Howard stood there in shock, dull anger, and confusion. "Get out, Omega."

"Dad, don't—" Tony opposed, only for his shirt to be grabbed and him be yanked away from Steve.

Howard glared at the Omega, who was truly terrified. "Get. Out."

Steve gave Tony a fleeting look before taking off. He didn't leave; he just hid.

Howard turned to his son. "Anthony Edward Stark. You have three seconds to explain why the fuck I just caught you about to screw with that Omega."

"Dad, calm down. Please—"

"I SAID EXPLAIN, GODDAMMIT!!" Howard lashed out and slapped Tony hard across the face.

Tony reeled back and held his stinging cheek, tears beginning to form. "St-Steve's my bond, Dad."

"Stark men aren't gay," he growled. "This is a mistake, and you're lucky I don't beat the living shit out of you."

"You just drove Steve away, so why don't you?!" Tony howled, earning another rough slap. "Hit me all you want! I DON'T CARE!!" He let out a loud cry of pain as his arm was bent behind him.

"Don't you dare yell at me, Anthony," Howard growled in his son's ear.

At this point, Tony couldn't feel his arm and he was crying to be released. "D-Daddy! Please stop!"

"You're going to break things off with that Omega, and you're gonna go find yourself a real bond."

Tony nodded frantically. "Okay! Okay, I will!"

Howard threw him down and walked out without another word. Steve peered out from behind a door when he heard Howard's door shut. He rushed to Tony's side, touching his arm gingerly. "Tony?"

The Alpha looked up at his Omega with tear-filled eyes. "St-Stevie..." He stared at him, then glared and shoved him away. "Get away from me!"

Steve was in shock. "Tony, what—"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!!" the Alpha shrieked. He watched as Steve stumbled back and ran out. He slammed the door shut and touched his reddening cheek. Tony opened the door and looked at the empty hall, the front door casting a dim light at the end of the hall; Steve had left it open by accident. Tony's lip was already bleeding, but he bit it and put his forehead to the wooden door. "Good job, Stark. Now you REALLY screwed up."

"Anthony?"

The little Alpha's stomach plummeted. "Y-Yes Dad?"

"Come here."

He slunk into his father's study. The room was hazy with cigar smoke. Howard turned to face him, cigar dangling lazily between his fingers. "I heard you telling that Omega to get out."

"I-I did—"

"Don't stutter when I talk to you."

Tony swallowed his fear and cleared his throat. "I did. I had Steve leave."

"Good. Stark men only get the best, and they don't take gays as last second trash."

Tony winced at the name given to Steve but refused to say that the Omega wasn't trash. He didn't want to be beaten. 'Just play along and pray you don't wake up dead.' He was shooed out of the study and locked himself in his room. He tried calling Steve and got nothing. Tony sighed. "May as well say goodbye to him now."

Later that evening, Howard took Tony to the court. The council of bonds worked there, and, at Howard's insistence, gave Tony Beta status. It would only last until his eighteenth birthday, but Howard assumed that by the end of that time period, Tony would realise that he wasn't gay; that that short time with Steve was nothing.  
\------  
Steve could feel something being pressed into his heart and he didn't feel that pull towards Tony. He stared at his drawing on the wall, Tony's smile vibrant, and just reached over and tore it down. Soon following, he removed the other drawings and paintings, tore anything up that even mentioned Tony's name. He felt nothing but dull hatred and emptiness towards his old bond.  
\--------  
Tony and Steve went to a mirror and stared at it. Tony touched the red bite marks on his throat. Steve touched his kiss-stained lips.  
"My Omega."  
"My Alpha."  
With that statement, both lost feeling for one another. The next few weeks at school were awkward, friends being split as they picked sides. The bond between Bucky and Bruce stretched as Steve and Tony pulled them apart. Finally, the former Alpha and Omega gave up trying to pull their friends apart and only avoided each other.  
\------  
Steve sat and stared at his notebook. An old picture of him and Bucky sat there. He couldn't help but think of when their bonds were made, seeing Tony, and then that day he decided to surprise him. He hated that Tony pushed him away so suddenly, then didn't even bother to tell him he was having their bond broken and changed. He hadn't even thought that was possible, but it turns out it was, and Tony didn't care enough about him to go against his father. Steve sighed and slowly sketched out the curve of Tony's jaw, the slope of his neck, the point of his nose. Soon he was staring at a drawing of his former Alpha. The Beta sighed and closed it lightly.  
"Steven?"  
He turned to see his mom pushing the door open. "Yes?"  
"Bucky's here."  
"Thanks." He grabbed his jacket and kissed her cheek as he walked out to meet his friend for a movie night.  
Sarah watched her son. She didn't understand why he and Tony had avoided each other all of a sudden or why Steve had been changed to Beta. She just wished those two would kiss and make up already so she didn't have to see that depression on Steve's face anymore.


	4. Important Writer's Note

I am so, so sorry to those who have been waiting for another chapter to this, but I have got the worst case of writer's block ever. I know how this will end up, but I have no idea how to get from point A to point B. I'm also busy with a few things of my own. Again, I am so sorry, but it will probably be awhile until I finally get another chapter up.


End file.
